tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Heatherxcodyfan as "Candy" (Heroes vs. Villains)
20:19 Heatherxcodyfan d847e695@gateway/web/freenode/ip.216.71.230.149 has joined #plinth 20:19 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Heatherxcodyfan. Thanks for trying out for Total Drama Roleplay's seventh and final season. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. Please start us off by stating your username and the name of the character(s) you are auditioning as. 20:19 My username is Heatherxcodyfan and I will be auditioning as Candy. 20:19 <@TDIFan13> Awesome. This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 20:20 All right. 20:20 <@TDIFan13> Great. First, we're going to ask you questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 20:20 <@TDIFan13> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 20:20 No, I believe everyone should be treated fairly. 20:20 <@TDIFan13> Good answer. :B 20:20 <@TDIFan13> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 20:21 Maybe. If anyone is willing to. 20:21 <@TDIFan13> C. Are you planning on doing something differently with your character this season that hasn't been experimented with in past seasons? If so, what? 20:21 I'll try to make her develop to be a little smarter as it goes on. 20:22 <@TDIFan13> Alright. Now, we will begin a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama contestant. Your character for your scene is Geoff. Please begin. 20:22 TDIFan13 has changed nick to Geoff13 20:22 Hi, Geoff! 20:22 That is your name, right? 20:22 <@Geoff13> Huh? 20:22 <@Geoff13> Oh, yeah! 20:23 <@Geoff13> Hey, Linds. 20:23 <@Geoff13> Wait... *narrows eyes* 20:23 <@Geoff13> You're not Lindsay. :| 20:23 <@Geoff13> Sorry, I need to get my vision checked... but you look JUST like her, dude. :D 20:23 Who's Lindsay? Ooohhhh, that's a really pretty name. 20:23 <@Geoff13> One of the season one contestants. 20:23 <@Geoff13> I was on a team with her. 20:23 Wow! Why? 20:24 I'm so dumb. D: 20:24 <@Geoff13> Awww, you're not dumb. 20:24 <@Geoff13> You're pretty cool. 20:24 <@Geoff13> Well, from what I've seen. 20:24 <@Geoff13> What's your name, anyway? 20:24 Chocolate. Wait, no, it's Candy! 20:25 * Geoff13 sighs. 20:25 <@Geoff13> Right. 20:25 <@Geoff13> How're you likin' the island so far? 20:26 Amazing! Love it! 20:26 <@Geoff13> Make any friends? 20:27 Geoff13 has changed nick to TDIFan13 20:27 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. Thanks for trying out. 20:27 <@TDIFan13> The final cast list will be posted on Monday, December 30 on TDIFan13's blog, and the first episode of Total Drama Roleplay will begin hours later at 6:00 PM EST. 20:27 <@TDIFan13> Please be prepared to roleplay at that time. You may leave now, and thanks for auditioning. 20:27 Okay, thanks for auditioning me, bye! 20:27 Heatherxcodyfan d847e695@gateway/web/freenode/ip.216.71.230.149 has left #plinth [] Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay season seven auditions